


In Your Arms

by whats_up_mari



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, One Shot, post-recovery!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats_up_mari/pseuds/whats_up_mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick fanfiction I wrote the other day and posted on my tumblr (soldtothedevil.tumblr.com). Steve and post-recovey!Bucky in a room together, sharing a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

They were in a room. They were alive and together. Bucky was lying next to Steve in a bed. They were facing each other and in that moment Steve wanted to kiss him, but he was scared of his reaction.

“I don’t want to hush things or do anything he doesn’t want me to”, Steve thought.

His heart was beating faster by the minute and his thoughts stopped making sense a long time ago. He was paralyzed in the wonderful state that is immediate expectation; he was dwelling best he could in the marvelous emotion provided by this should-I-make-a-move moment.

Some minutes passed, and next thing Steve knew, their lips were touching. It was slow and soft, and he was nearly having a cardiac arrest by then. Perhaps Bucky sensed how nervous he was, or maybe he could hear the absurdly rapid beating of his heart; anyhow, he placed his left hand on the Steve’s chest and looked at him as if he was the only thing that mattered in that moment.

It was as if the world around them suddenly turned invisible right then and there, and they were floating in that old wooden bed. With no walls, no floor and no ceiling, Bucky’s eyes reminded Steve of bright stars above and made him wonder about all the universes Bucky held inside that beautiful soul of his. Only, Steve didn’t want to think anymore. He wanted Bucky to kiss him senseless. He wanted to drown in the deepness of that moment.

The kisses were slow and prolonged, like they’ve had all the time in the world. Bucky was careful with every movement he made. Steve was now on top of him. Their bare chests were touching ever so lightly, and Bucky was fully embracing Steve, wrapping his arms around. The look on his eyes was a definite invitation. Their faces were so close Steve could feel the warmness of Bucky’s breath on his cheek.

Steve was nervous as if it were their first time, because that was exactly how it felt like. He kissed Bucky again, accepting the invitation. He wanted to make Bucky feel safe, peaceful and, above all, loved.

Hours have passed. Steve’s lost track of time because all he could think of was Bucky’s bare skin touching his in all the right places. Their hushed whispers, their sweat, the creak of the bed, and even in the end when they mumbled incoherent words and grasped each other so tightly… it all felt like home. Bucky fell asleep lying on his side facing Steve, with one hand wrapped around his waist. Steve couldn’t take his eyes off him. Perhaps it was because he wanted his face to be the last thing burned in his mind as of that moment. A face filled with remorse and guilt; but shining with a glimpse of promises somehow, for better or for worse. And maybe, possibly… hopefully… full of something that resembled the love there once was.


End file.
